Only If You Join Me
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: When a person tells someone to go screw themselves, most normal people don't usually respond with 'Only if you join me.' [Valentine's Day prompt!]


**When a person tells someone to go screw themselves, most normal people don't usually respond with "Only if you join me."**

**...**

Why was he even doing this?

Standing in front of the school holding flowers like a prick.

He didn't even know how he was going to pull this off.

He didn't even know why Valentines Day was so fucking important.

And yet...

Here he was.

Standing there.

With flowers.

Just standing there, staring up at the school with a sense of forboding.

"That's it. This is too uncool for me, I'm fucking going home." he muttered, turning tail and getting only two steps before a hand stopped.

"Oh no you're not. I have to do this, so do you." a stern voice told him, and he turned around to see his meister glaring at him.

He let out a sigh and walked by her side into the building.

"Why am I doing this again?" Soul whispered to her, trying to hide the flowers in his jacket.

"Because I don't want to be alone in this." she whispered back harshly, making her way over to Crona.

"Fuck." Soul muttered under his breath, slipping away from Maka and the goth. "This is so uncool..."

"Soul?" a snickering voice asked, and he turned to see the person he wanted to see least at the moment.

"What the fuck Kid?" he nearly shouted, hiding the flowers behind his back.

His face turned crimson and Kid just laughed.

"Who are the flowers for?" he snickered again, and Soul glared back.

"No one."

"Hmmm. Of course." Kid nodded, pretending to believe it. He snorted back a laugh and snatched the flowers.

"Hey!"

"Wow, these are really nice. Geez you must really like this girl." Kid smiled at Soul, handing the roses back.

"S-shut up." the albino grabbed the flowers from Kid and turned around to leave.

"Hey, I was just kidding." Kid took a hold of Soul's jacket, stopping him from going far.

Soul turned back around and flushed again when his eyes landed back on the shinigami.

"So...who _is_ the lucky lady? Kim? Maka? Liz? Patty?" the meister counted off his fingers, and Soul's face got even redder.

"Uh...no..." he looked to the floor, hoping it might provide answers. It remained silent.

"Who then?" Kid asked exasperated.

"Did you ever stop to think maybe I don't want to fucking tell you?" Soul snapped back.

"Well excuse me."

"You're fucking excused."

"Wow, rude much? What is your problem today?"

"Fuck, I'm sorry okay? I'm nervous as shit right now." Soul confessed, running a hand through his white hair.

"About...giving her flowers?" Kid asked cautiously, trying not to upset the weapon again.

"Yeah, sure that..." Soul rolled his eyes, glaring at the wall. It, like the floor, remained silent.

The weapon was starting to get really pissed off with how incredibly unhelpful the drywall was being.

"Will you tell me who?"

"You'll find out soon enough anyways..." Soul mumbled, stuffing his free hand into his pocket.

"Hmm. That so?" Kid smiled slyly, "In any case, I should be getting to class. I'll see you later."

"Oh uh...yeah...later."

...

Soul left the black roses in his locker, hoping with all his heart they didn't get messed up any at all.

He tried, honestly he did, to pay attention to the things Stein was saying.

But those fucking white stripes kept distracting him.

Any time Soul found his eyes straying from the board to where the shinigami was sitting, he would pinch himself on the wrist.

By the end of class, he had a red welt starting to form into a bruise.

This was going to be a long day.

...

By the time lunch rolled around, Soul still hadn't found the courage to give Kid the fucking flowers, even though Maka kept glaring at him.

"I gave Crona mine, you need to hold up your part of the deal." she hissed at him when they were at their lockers.

She grabbed her things and slammed her locker door shut, walking away.

Soul took another look at the roses and held them gingerly in his hand.

He could do this.

He had to do this.

He promised Maka he would do it.

He took the flowers, hesitating before closing his locker door slowly.

He could totally do this.

It wasn't that hard at all.

"Hey Soul! Look what Tsubaki got me!" Black Star shouted down the hall, running towards his best friend with a stuffed blue bear in hand.

"Oh...cool." he looked questioningly to the weapon trailing slightly behind her meister. Tsubaki only shrugged.

"Hey, who are those for?" Black Star asked, noticing the roses in Soul's hands for the first time.

"Oh uh...their..."

"Death Roses." another voice cut in. Soul's face instantly flushed crimson again. "Am I correct?"

The scythe slowly turned to stare wide-eyed at Death the Kid.

Tsubaki silently dragged a confused Black Star away from the other two boys.

...

"You still haven't given them to her?" Kid asked mockingly.

"Shut up, I'm working on it, okay?" Soul grumbled back.

The two walked side by side on the way to the lunch room, paying no attention to how their hands brushed against each other's slightly. Or how their shoulders would bump.

"Clearly you're working really hard on it." Kid snickered, his pinkie momentarily linking with the other male's.

Soul made the decision to ignore the fluttering two of his organs were doing.

They walked into the lunch room, still conversing about everything and anything.

"There you two are!" Maka shouted, standing to wave them over to the table everyone else sat at.

Soul sat next to her, and Kid ended up sitting across from him.

The table went silent for a matter of four seconds, before Black Star shouted,

"This Valentines Day has been the best for me!" he produced the blue teddy bear from god-knows-where and flashed it to everyone." Of course I would get the best present, I _am_ the amazing Black Star after all!"

Soul rolled his eyes and set to work munching on his food.

He decided to tune out the rest of the conversation, and zoned out for a while.

That is, until someones ankle hooked around his.

He didn't dare look under the table, and instead shot his gaze up at the boy in front of him, who was reading a book.

Soul turned his gaze away from Kid when the shinigami looked up from his page.

An elbow dug into Soul's side and he hissed in pain.

Maka angerly pointed to the flowers he still clutched in his hand.

The weapon rolled his eyes and stood finally, only to find he missed the warmth of that someone's ankle around his.

No one payed any attention to Soul moving around the table.

Well, Maka tried not to stare, but whatever.

Soul stopped behind Kid, taking a deep breath. The shinigami had returned to his reading, and hadn't noticed Soul being behind him until the roses were shoved in his face.

"Wha-?" he looked questioningly up at Soul, whose face was turned away and flushed brightly.

"Take the fucking roses." he muttered, cursing himself for sounding oh so uncool.

A smile broke across Kid's face and he stood from his seat. Soul didn't look at him at first, but turned to face him when the other boy took his hand.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" the shinigami asked, not even waiting for a reply and just tugging Soul out the double doors of the lunch room.

...

"What's up?" Soul asked nonchalantly, though his face was still stained a bright red. He shoved both his hands into his pockets the moment Kid let go.

"Will you be my valentine?" the meister blurted out after a moment.

Soul's jaw slackened, before almost hitting the still silent floor.

"Wha?" Souls face, impossibly, got darker and he took a step closer to the other boy.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that." Kid smiled slightly. "Soul Eater Evens, be my fucking valentine."

"Geez when you say it like that..." he muttered sarcastically, a smile starting to make it's way to his face.

"I am very convincing, aren't I." Kid smiled back.

"Oh go fuck yourself."

"Only if you join me."

"W-what?!" the albino stuttered, almost losing balance and toppling over.

"You know, only a totally uncool person would leave their valentine alone on a day like this." Kid smirked, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the other male's shoulders.

"Since when did I agree do be your valentine?" Soul asked, smiling none-the-less and pulling the boy closer.

"I don't believe I gave you much choice in the matter, now did I?" Kid's smile grew, his eyes starting to drop as he inched closer.

"Hmm, that you didn't." Soul whispered, closing the distance between their lips.

**...**

**What the fuck am I even doing anymore.**

**Review?**


End file.
